Lavi est un cauchemar
by Voracity666
Summary: Allen sort avec Lavi. Son rêve. Mais leur relation se dégrade au point que Lavi bat Allen et le menace. Heureusement, une jeune fille surprend le "couple" dans une rue et recueille Allen, après avoir mis Lavi en fuite, chez elle. Dark!Lavi OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Une nouvelle histoire à mon actif (_tu ferais mieux de finir les autres fée-néantes !_).**

**Rassurez-vous (enfin, faites comme bon vous semble après tout, hein.),je ne les abandonne pas ! (enfin presque pas...!)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Disclaimer : Seule la jeune fille m'appartient ! (et je compte l'utiliser dans une autre histoire intitulée "mon double est ma moitié", normalement)**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

Je m'appelle Allen Walker, j'ai quinze ans, je suis en seconde.

Éternellement moqué et frappé, abandonné par mes parents à cause d'un bras difforme, je comparais ma vie à l'Enfer. Puis un ange est apparu. Les cheveux d'une couleur aussi flamboyante que le feu qui coule dans ses veines. Hyperactif, blagueur, dragueur invétéré... Borgne, mais ça ne gâche en rien son charme, ne rajoutant qu'un peu plus de mystère.

Éternel anonyme, je finis par apprendre son nom par hasard : Lavi, Lavi Bookman. Je le savais en classe de terminale, majeur et... célibataire.

Je passai mes nuits à fantasmer sur lui, mes jours à l'observer et à penser à sa personne. Moi qui était plutôt du style "morfale", je perdis l'appétit. J'étais souvent dans mes pensées.

Un beau jour, je finis par lui foncer dedans. Je dormais debout, n'ayant pas eu mon quota de sommeil. Quand j'eu réalisé ce que je venais de faire, je me fondis en excuse. Son sourire s'élargit, son magnifique œil émeraude se mit à pétiller. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, me décréta "meilleur ami" et ne me lâcha plus.

J'étais dans un rêve... Savourant ces moments où nous partagions des moments de complicité.

Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là, mais je finis par sortir avec Lavi.

Cette relation, bien que la première de ma vie, était la meilleure des choses... Lavi était exactement tel que je le pensais : amant infatigable, partenaire intéressant, toujours aux petits soins pour moi... Il était le genre d'homme que nul ne veut voir repartir...

Mais chaque chose a une fin, plus particulièrement les meilleures. Cette relation aussi. Mais au lieu de n'être plus qu'un souvenir rongé par le chagrin, elle vira au vinaigre...

**POV EXTERNE**

Allen et Lavi sortaient ensemble depuis trois ans. Depuis sept mois, Lavi maltraitait Allen. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les "punitions" étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus douloureuses.

Allen se laissait faire. Il n'en parlait à personne, ne s'en plaignait aucunement. Si c'est ainsi que Lavi l'aimait, ça ne le dérangeait pas, après tout, il a été traité ainsi durant toute son enfance, jusqu'à son émancipation, et encore... Pour lui, chaque coup était une preuve d'amour... Du moins, il essayait d'y croire, les jours où il devait rester allongé. Ces jours-là, il y avait eu quelques moments durant lesquels Lavi redevenait comme avant, l'entourant de milles attentions, ce qui rassurait Allen et l'aidait à se convaincre que c'était sa manière d'exprimer ses sentiments...

-Allen, c'était quoi ça ? finit par demander le rouquin après un court silence.  
-De quoi ? demanda le jeune homme en levant la tête d'une énorme coupe de glace.  
-Ce petit intermède avec la serveuse, siffla glacialement le borgne tout en le surveillant par-dessus le bord de sa tasse de chocolat chaud.  
-Elle m'a juste dit avoir ajouté du caramel sur la glace...

-C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est mise à glousser comme une dinde, à se trémousser sur place, puis à rougir, alors que ton regard se mettait à pétiller et ton sourire s'accentuait ? Débita le jeune homme avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson, l'œil clos.

-...

Allen maudit intérieurement la mémoire éléphantesque de son amant, et le fait qu'il voyait tout, particulièrement quand il s'agissait de lui...

-Tu as fait du gringue à cette serveuse, trancha la voix implacable et froide de son vis-à-vis.

-Même si ça avait été vrai, ça apporterait quoi ? De un, les rares fois où je sors, c'est avec toi, de deux, je suis gay et ça ne risque pas de changer avant un bon bout de temps, et, enfin, de trois, c'est plus souvent ton truc de draguer des gens devant moi, murmura-t-il en fixant son dessert glacé qu'il titillait du bout de la cuillère.

Le bruit sourd d'une tasse en porcelaine qu'on repose sur sa soucoupe, une serviette en papier qu'on chiffonne avant d'en arracher de petits bouts... Allen n'avait nul besoin de lever les yeux pour apercevoir celui empli de braises de son compagnon. Un frisson le secoua au souvenir de ce regard. Un mélange de désir, d'amour, de colère et de haine viscérale. Son menton se fit attraper par une des mains du plus vieux pour le forcer à croiser son unique œil. Une rage meurtrière brûlait en ce réceptacle solitaire.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je le fais, que tu y as forcément le droit, cingla-t-il.

Relâchant le menton, Lavi se leva et fit signe qu'il était temps de plier bagage. Le plus jeune enfourna une des boules un peu tiédie, et une deuxième, avant de le suivre docilement. Baissant les yeux pour regarder où il marchait, Allen évita le regard empli de folie destructrice. Se pressant pour rattraper son partenaire, il évacuait sa fureur à l'aide des grands pas et du rythme de marche.

-Attends-moi ! Haleta le petit brun.

Effectivement, l'interpellé s'arrêta, non loin du débouché d'une petite ruelle, mais Allen ne s'en rendit pas compte, croyant avoir été écouté, et le rejoint avant de s'arrêter à ses côtés et se pencha pour reprendre son souffle. Se relevant, il offrit un sourire lumineux à son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier enfonça son poing dans son estomac, le pliant en deux. Profitant de cette position de faiblesse, Lavi l'empoigna par le col et le fit entrer avant de le plaquer contre un mur pour faire pleuvoir une multitude de coups. À chacun, la victime gémissait faiblement et se mordait les lèvres déjà bien maltraités, s'emplissant la bouche de son sang. S'écartant du corps maltraité, Lavi sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt d'une poche intérieure de son large manteau brun.

S'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur, il fit courir la pointe sur le visage encore un peu enfantin, traçant de fines spirales et des étoiles. Il a toujours été bon en dessin. Un flocon de neige vit le jour sur la tempe gauche, un petit ange apparut sur la joue droite, un nuage sur le côté gauche du visage...

L'acier froid glissa lentement, allant du visage scarifié au bras gauche. Le tirant à lui d'un geste brusque, il remonta la manche pour pour enfoncer le coutelas dans la chair tendre. Allen hurla faiblement, les dents crispées et serrées. Lavi n'en eut cure et poursuivit sa boucherie, traçant de profonds sillons et répandant du sang sur les alentours.

Le marquage se poursuivit, ponctué par les exclamations de douleur du châtain. Assit à cheval sur son bassin, son amant abordait un rictus sadique. Il s'allongea sur lui, posa un instant sa tête contre le torse lacéré d'Allen comme pour écouter le rythme affolé de son cœur dans un simulacre de tendresse. Puis, il releva la tête pour s'approcher de la sienne, ses lèvres toutes proches de celles déchiquetées du torturé. Lavi lécha les lèvres meurtries pour goûter au sang qui en coulait. Relevant les yeux, il croisa les orbes argentées de son petit pantin de chiffon remplies d'incompréhension. Posant ses lèvres subitement closes, il les embrassa quasi-tendrement. Ce fut rapide. Tellement rapide qu'Allen n'eut pas le temps de réagir en dehors de ses lèvres ouvertes en grand d'où s'échappait un cri silencieux. Du sang recouvrait son œil gauche, l'enveloppant dans un voile rouge et collant. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut des cris de femmes, avant de fermer l'œil et d'aller saluer sa conscience.

Le bruit d'une claque sur une joue couverte de sang d'un autre, un couteau rangé à la va-vite, fuite titubante de quelqu'un ayant des jambes lourdes, choc sourd de quelqu'un se laissant tomber à genoux pour vérifier l'état du corps allongé, un téléphone sur lequel on pianote, une ambulance, des discussions... Puis plus rien...

**POV ALLEN**

-Hey, gamin, tu m'entends ? Demanda la voix fatigué d'un homme.

Je clignai des yeux, momentanément ébloui par la lumière agressive des néons. Un visage masculin aux traits tirés, les yeux marrons cernés, les cheveux blonds foncés et à la barbe mal rasée me surplombait, l'air soulagé. Il disparut de mon champ de vision, remplacé par le grattement d'un stylo sur du papier. Je me redressai avec lenteur pour le revoir penché sur une feuille, une blouse blanche sur le dos. Vu la couleur de la pièce et les "vêtements" que je portais, je déduisis que j'étais à l'hôpital.

-Je m'appelle Reever Wenham, je suis dans la réanimation. Je dois m'assurer de ton réveil.

-D'accord.

Il me tendit un verre d'eau que je bus à petites gorgées, savourant la sensation obtenue par ma gorge sèche et douloureuse.

-On peut dire que tu nous as fait peur ! Bon, es-tu prêt pour des questions ?

-Hm...

-Bon, on va faire dans le banal : nom, prénom, âge ?

-Allen Walker, 18 ans...

-Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé avant de t'être évanoui ?

-Oui.

-Bon, pas l'impression de troubles de mémoires, marmonna l'interne. Une douleur quelque part ?

-À la tête... au bras, aussi, réalisai-je en portant le droit au gauche.

-Euh, tu ferais bien de ne pas y toucher avant un bon moment, me prévint-il.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-Disons que c'est pas beau à voir, et que t'es sous anti-inflammatoire et anti-douleur...

Je me mis à craindre le pire. Qu'avait-il osé faire à mon bras ? Une porte qui s'ouvre, ce fut le bruit qui me reconnecta avec le présent. Une jeune asiatique à l'air un peu timide entra.

-C'est elle qui t'a trouvée au bord de l'inconscience, me renseigna Reever. Bon, je vais vous laisser, il me faut trouver le chef de service, il s'est encore barré...

Il sortit, nous laissant face à face dans un silence quasi-religieux. Finalement, la jeune fille s'avança pour s'asseoir à la place que le réanimateur avait quitté. La tête baissé, des cheveux noirs formaient un rideau m'empêchant de distinguer son visage. Ses mains se tordaient, elle avait l'air plutôt l'air nerveuse...

-C'était Lavi ? Finit-elle par dire en relevant son visage.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, suite à la question et au croisement de ces orbes charbons si envoûtantes.

-Tu... tu le connais ? Arrivai-je à articuler, toujours saisi.

-On peut dire ça, murmura-t-elle d'un ton triste.

Le silence reprit place. Mais sa voix le chassa de nouveau.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai mal partout, avouai-je. Aurais-tu un miroir ?

Pour seule réponse, elle sortit une petite glace de son sac en bandoulière. Je m'en emparai de la main droite, n'importe quel mouvement m'envoyant des ondes de douleurs lorsque j'utilisais la gauche. Jetant un œil à mon reflet, je lâchai la glace.

Dans le miroir, j'avais pu apercevoir une cicatrice rouge barrant mon visage, et des cheveux blancs. Je clignai des paupières plusieurs fois de suite, prostrée. La jeune femme posa une main froide sur celle valide. Ses doigts se mélangèrent aux miens. Son autre main se perdit dans mes mèches, les remettant derrière mon oreille gauche. Elle finit par s'emparer du miroir et m'obliger à faire face à mon reflet. À un reflet différent de celui que je pouvais voir tous les matins lorsque je me rasais.

-C'est horrible, n'est-ce pas... murmurai-je.

Si basse que fut ma voix, cette phrase sembla se répercuter sur les murs blancs et j'en eut des frissons.

-Bof...

Je sursautai. Autant par une nouvelle surprise que par sa réponse.

-C'est facilement camouflable, il y a eu bien pire que toi, je te rassure.

Jetant un nouveau regard à mon reflet, je ne pus qu'acquiescer mentalement. Une teinture et du fond de teint suffirait... Je fis glisser mes yeux sur la cicatrice barrant mon visage. Partant du haut de mon front, au-dessus de l'œil gauche, couronnée d'une étoile tête en bas, jusqu'à quelques 5 cm sous l'œil gauche. Si toute la ligne était rouge et épaisse, celle sur la paupière était quasi-invisible tellement elle était fixe. Je levai le bras droit et fis courir mes doigts sur la partie "déformée". J'occultai finalement ce coin de ma face, mais une main fine à la peau faiblement dorée se plaça dessus, calant ses doigts sur les miens. Refermant le pouce, le majeur, et l'annulaire, elle me fit retracer de l'index la marque avec douceur. Je croisai son regard onyx qui débordait de tendresse. Sa main finit par relâcher la mienne pour reprendre sa place sur ses genoux, tandis que ma possession retombait sur le matelas. La petite glace repartit dans la sacoche.

-Depuis combien de temps étais-tu avec lui ? Sembla-t-elle s'intéresser.

-3 ans.

-Ah...

Ses yeux partirent dans le vague un bref instant avant de revenir vers moi.

-Logiquement, vous habitez ensemble ?

-Euh, oui, hésitai-je.

-Tu vas rentrer chez vous, ou tu préférerais l'éviter ?

Mais c'est quoi ces questions ? Je lui demande, moi, si elle aime les mitarashi dango ? Non, alors qu'elle se les garde ! Okay, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais elle m'a tout l'air d'être policière ou un truc du genre.

-J'sais pas, lui répondis-je d'un air buté.

-Si ça t'intéresse, je veux bien t'héberger, aussi longtemps que tu voudras.

Non, mais, elle me prend pour qui ? Pour un toutou peureux de son maître ? Pour un SDF ? Elle veut pas que je remue la queue ou que je fasse le beau des fois? Elle veut pas non plus que je la couvre de baisers en déclamant des poèmes ?

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, voyons, poursuivit-elle doucement en rosissant légèrement, ne crois pas que je te prends en pitié, c'est juste que j'ai des remords à avoir fait le même genre de conneries...

Je haussai un sourcil, n'y croyant pas vraiment. Non, elle n'avait pas la tête de celle qui s'est fait battre par la personne qu'elle aime... Elle n'avait pas cette lueur dans les yeux, une attitude, qui montre que... Non. Je ne le croyais pas.

-Ça fait combien de temps que je suis à l'hôpital ?

-Dans les 6 heures, me sourit-elle.

Je plongeai mes orbes métalliques dans ses orbes de jais. Poussé par une force inconnue, je lui rendis son beau sourire. Je sentis de la chaleur s'en dégager, et je m'en étonnai intérieurement. Comment un sourire, aussi sincère soit-il, peut faire partager autant de chaleur et de lumière ? Un flash éclaira un instant l'un des sombres méandres de ma mémoire, et le souvenir de la première vision de Lavi apparut. Il arborait le sourire qui m'avait tout de suite conquis. Le genre de sourire qui réconforte et console, rassure sans rien dire et ralluma l'espoir. Je crois bien qu'il suffisait qu'il me sourît ainsi pour avoir l'impression d'être important à ses yeux, pour que j'oublie les coups donnés, et que mon amour reprenne courage.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je crois bien que de toutes façons, je ne vaux rien à ses yeux...

-En fait, quand il en arrive là, c'est qu'il ne veut plus continuer la relation.

Sa voix était triste. Elle va pas me jouer non plus la pauvre fille bafouée par son ex !

-Tu parles de lui comme si tu le connaissais...

Ses yeux se mirent à fixer le sol, j'exultai intérieurement. Elle devait être psy, si elle ne faisait pas partie du corps policier...

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Allen.

-Tu veux que je te laisse, peut-être. Tu as l'air assez fatigué, et le médecin t'a prescrit du repos...

En prononçant ces mots, elle s'était levé en souriant. Je mourrais d'envie qu'elle s'en aille, et puis, je rêvais de dormir. Mais, j'avais peur aussi... Et si, malgré ce qu'elle disait Lavi revenait ? Je n'avais jamais eu le courage réel de rompre, peut-être aveuglé par l'amour que je lui portais encore, les restes de ce rêve d'ado, ces espoirs et ces fantasmes ridicules que je bâtissais chaque jour, chaque nuit, de mes propres mains, que cet être que j'idolâtrais détruisait des siennes.

-Attends !

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Ma bouche était maîtresse de tout. Mes sentiments la guidaient, et elle les traduisait, accompagnée de mes muscles, ces sales lâches. Seuls mes yeux restaient à mon profit unique et je tentais de lui lancer des regards noirs pour la faire partir.

-Je... Tu veux bien rester, dis ?

-Tu as besoin de dormir...

-Tu peux rester quand même ? Je... Si jamais il vient, je...

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle en changeant de place la chaise de sorte qu'elle puisse s'adosser au mur.

Bon, ça allait, elle n'était pas trop proche. Je bâillai avant de fermer les yeux, l'esprit parcouru d'une vague de fatigue. Avant de sombrer définitivement dans le sommeil, je la vis pleurer, le haut de la tête appuyé contre le mur, le visage tourné vers le plafond.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, après avoir eu une vision durant laquelle je me faisais torturer à mort. Courbé en avant, les mains sur le cœur, tentant de réguler les battements de ce dernier et mon souffle, je pleurais silencieusement. Un étreinte chaleureuse m'entoura, et des mèches de cheveux noirs glissèrent sur moi. Mes sanglots, au lieu de se tarir, redoublèrent, et l'étreinte se renforça. Je calai ma tête dans son cou pour y pleurer à mon aise, faisant fi de l'impression que j'avais d'elle. Elle me caressait le dos avec douceur tandis que j'épongeais avec son T-shirt blanc.

-Respire lentement pour bloquer les larmes, me conseilla-t-elle en souriant tendrement.

Elle me montra comment faire, tout en me rassurant avec des mots gentils ou des câlins agréables. Une fois calme, je changeai mon opinion sur elle. Elle était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse que l'on pouvait qualifier de _maternelle_. Reniflant un peu, je l'observai alors qu'elle fouillait dans sa sacoche. Ses cheveux mis en valeur par le reflet du dernier quartier de lune, elle était plutôt belle, sa beauté accentuée par cette cette expression de douceur qui faisait briller les deux obsidiennes au centre de son visage. Je la vis me tendre un mouchoir avec lequel je me tamponnai les yeux avant de pouvoir engloutir le verre d'eau qu'elle me proposait aussi. J'eus soudainement honte de mon attitude première... Je sentis mes joues cuire, bénissant l'obscurité. Mais les longs doigts frais s'y promenèrent.

-Hé hé, rigola-t-elle, la lune est particulièrement brillante ce soir.

Merde ! Évidemment, on y voyait comme en plein jour... La chaleur de mon visage augmenta alors que je baissais les yeux. Les appendices de chairs se perdirent dans mes cheveux, les démêlant avec douceur. Cette caresse me fit cligner paresseusement des paupières. Étouffant un bâillement, je sentais l'engourdissement que provoquait ce mini-massage et l'appel du sommeil. Je me calai plus confortablement contre l'oreiller.

-Rendors-toi, je veille sur ton sommeil, murmura la jeune fille à mon oreille.

J'emprisonnai sa main droite dans la mienne, caressant sa paume du pouce, tout en sombrant dans les bras de Morphée.

Encore une nuit sans songes... Les rares fois où cela m'arrivait, c'est que le lendemain allait marquer un changement quasi-radical dans ma vie ! Ouvrant les yeux, ébloui par le soleil, j'observais le plafond. Avant d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un geste, j'analysai mon corps. Les habitudes ont la vie dure. Tout avait l'air d'aller bien, en dehors du poids sur mon estomac.

-Un poids ?

Oups... Le poids était en fait la tête de cette jeune asiatique au nom inconnu... Et vu l'état de sa main, je n'avais pas relâché prise... De plus, je m'étais relevé brusquement, la faisant tomber... sur mes genoux.

-Itaïe, grogna-t-elle.

Relevant la tête, ses cheveux formant un épais rideaux bleu nuits, elle leva ses yeux de la même couleur vers moi, semblant se demander pourquoi cette agitation à 5h du mat'... QUOI ? 5 HEURES ? Oh bordel de merde...

-Salut ! Sourit-elle.

Bon Dieu, comment faisait-elle pour avoir le sourire dès le matin, après un réveil pareil ? C'est un ange, ma parole !

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Je finis par me débloquer (j'étais resté bouche bée et yeux écarquillés), pour lui répondre à mon tour.

-Oui, merci d'être resté. Et toi ?

-Eh bien, je ne sens plus mes doigts, mais tout va bien, sinon, merci.

Je rendis leur liberté à ces bouts de chairs virant au blanc.

La matinée se poursuivit au fil du silence qu'il nous arrivait de chasser comme de laisser s'installer. Du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un type étrange, à l'air asiatique, mais pas comme la jeune fille à mes côtés, de petites lunettes sur le nez, des cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules et un béret blanc sur la tête. Une tasse de café fumant ornée d'un lapin rose à la main et accompagnée du réanimateur de la dernière fois.

-Lenalee ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune fille se retourna. Enfin je savais son prénom !

-Je ne suis pas Lenalee, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Et merdeuh... En plus, elle s'était levée pour aller dans le couloir.

-J'ai cru... Bref ! Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin Mr Walker ?

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Allen... Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur d'aucune sorte.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna le médecin.

Je haussai les épaules pour toutes réponses.

-Et... ton bras gauche ? Hésita-t-il.

-Bah...

Je le sortis de sous la couette et le regardai. Disparaissant presque entièrement sous les bandages, je n'avais aucune idée des cicatrices pouvant le parcourir... Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir le docteur être parcourut d'un frisson.

-Eum... monsieur ?

-Komui Lee, chef de ce service, se présenta-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Les bandages sont-ils absolument nécessaires ?

-Et bien...

-Mon bras ressemble naturellement à une brûlure, une calcination, voir à une plaie vive, si c'est ça le problème... expliquai-je d'une voix calme aux relents de tristesse tout en serrant mon bras contre moi, les yeux dans le vague.

-Vous n'avez aucun problème de mouvement, d'articulation ? Nulle part ? Insista le Dr Lee.

-Nulle part, répétai-je.

Je fis face à l'étonnement du médecin. Je haussai les épaules : était-ce de ma faute si j'avais de l'entraînement depuis ma plus tendre enfance ?

L'entrevue s'acheva et le blond alla dans le couloir quelques instants pour réapparaître avec la fille qui m'avait tenu compagnie. Cette dernière avait l'air un peu nerveuse et intimidée.

-Cette jeune fille s'est proposée comme infirmière. Étant donné qu'elle en a les diplômes, nous n'avons pu qu'accepter, m'expliqua Mr Wenham. Donc, c'est elle qui s'occupera de tes soins.

Alors qu'il disait cela, elle était en train de défaire patiemment mes bandages pour vérifier la bonne cicatrisation puis d'en mettre des propres méticuleusement, après avoir désinfecté quelques plaies. Je ne prononçai aucune paroles, assez gêné par cette promiscuité des plus nouvelles, et par la présence des deux hommes aussi.

-J'ai fini, annonça-t-elle en se reculant.

La remerciant d'un hochement de tête, je m'adressai au chef de service.

-Combien de temps dois-je rester ici ?

-Tu peux t'en aller dès que tu pourras faire plus de deux pas. C'est ma seule condition. Après, à toi de voir.

Je baissai la tête, m'abîmant dans la réflexion. Subitement, les paroles de cet homme repassèrent dans mon esprit. D'un geste brusque de la main droite, j'arrachai les draps blancs, passai mes jambes par-dessus le bord du matelas puis me levai. Mes genoux plièrent, mais tinrent bon. Un pas, un deuxième... Je lâchai le lit pour essayer en solo. Comptant mentalement chaque enjambée, je pus poser ma main sur la poignée en fer. L'actionnant, je me retrouvai dans le couloir. Juste en face de moi, elle était là. Adossée au mur opposé à l'entrée de ma chambre, les bras croisés sur son ventre, les yeux vers le sol, elle semblait réfléchir. Malgré tout, elle arborait un air triste qui provoqua un pincement auprès de mon cœur.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je m'approchai d'elle, les jambes tremblantes. Les tremblements étaient occasionnés par les courants d'air froid, mais aussi par le poids de mon corps. Un pas, deux pas... Les tremblements s'intensifièrent, et je tombai en avant. Fermant les yeux pour accuser le coup, j'attendis le choc. Mais rien. J'avais pourtant bien entendu une rencontre corps-sol, non ? De plus, je sentais le carrelage froid sous moi, alors ? Ouvrant avec lenteur les paupières, je ne vis que des orbes ténébreuses où je me perdis. Ce qui fit éclater la bulle dans laquelle j'étais, ce fut le contact soyeux d'une main fraîche sur mon front. Je battis des paupières pour reprendre pied avec la vérité. Et cette vérité me plut plus que de raison : mon visage assez près du sien pour que ses expirations me chatouillent, allongé sur elle, la bloquant contre le mur derrière, serré dans ses bras et contre son corps au point que je pouvais deviner tout de ce qui s'y cachait. Cette idée fit apparaître des rougeurs sur mon visage.

Levant le regard vers elle, je remarquai son sourire amusé avant qu'elle ne frôle ma joue brûlante du bout de ses doigts frais. Cette simple caresse renforça ma couleur. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

-Bon, on va pas passer notre journée par terre, non ? J'ai rien contre toi, mais tu pèses ton poids et le carrelage n'est pas des plus agréables.

-Euh... oui, bien sûr, prononçai-je en esquissant un geste pour me relever.

Malheureusement, non seulement mes jambes refusaient le poids de mon corps, mais je glissai, me retrouvant encore plus collée contre mon nouveau matelas humain. En dehors du fait qu'elle se faisait écraser contre moi, ça ne me gênerait pas en temps normal, non ? Ouais, bah là, le problème était qu'en glissant, j'avais le bas-ventre collé contre son genou -et ça fait plutôt mal, Dieu ! Elle a un genou en fer ou quoi ?- et le visage collé contre le sien. Attention ! Je n'ai pas dit que, à l'aide de ma maladresse, nous étions en train de nous embrasser ! Non, nos visages étaient décalés, donc mes yeux étaient juste en dessous des siens, ce qui fait que mes lèvres étaient sur son menton. Faut faire gaffe aux clichés, hein !

Ses bras passèrent en-dessous des miens et ses jambes se relevèrent -me faisant glisser entre elles- tout en prenant appui au mur. Je me laissai porter sans rien dire ni faire. Mes membres refusaient tout simplement de m'obéir. Revenant dans la pièce aseptisée, je fus posé sur le lit qui s'affaissa sous mon poids. La jeune fille me borda, le sourire aux lèvres, et m'aida à me caler contre l'oreiller. Finalement, elle recula pour faire face aux deux adultes encore présents. Celui aux cheveux noirs était penché sur son bloc-notes et paraissait dessiner, l'air concentré. Le blond toussota avant de lui tapoter l'épaule à sa porté, la gauche. Remontant la tête, son visage s'éclaira d'un lumineux sourire.

-Eh bien, étant donné ta prestation, tu peux t'en aller quand tu veux, à condition que tu te reposes, c'est d'accord ? Demanda-t-il tout en se préparant pour partir sous le regard méfiant de Reever.

J'hochai la tête en guise d'assentiment. Suite à cela, Komui sortit en vitesse, poursuivi par le blond. Ma nouvelle aide-soignante alla refermer la porte en soupirant et en secouant la tête pour montrer sa consternation. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise à mes côtés et à me sourire gentiment.

* * *

**Alors ? ça vaut le coup de poursuivre ? (_Dans tous les cas, tu le feras, alors..._)**

**Voracity666  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Corrigé par Selijah**

* * *

-Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu comptes sortir de l'hôpital dans peu de temps ?

-Effectivement. Et, euh...

-Oui ? M'encouragea-t-elle.

-Je pourrais venir chez vous ? Comme vous me l'aviez proposé hier ? Hésitai-je.

Suite à ma question, je pus la voir se figer pour se raidir aussitôt après. Peut-être que finalement elle avait repensé à sa demande ? Peut-être... Peut-être avait-elle changé d'avis ? Non, pitié, j'avais vraiment besoin de son aide.

-Mmh, moui, la proposition tient toujours. Tu veux bien ? Reprit-elle timidement.

... Oui, j'étais bel et bien en train de la regarder avec des yeux de la taille d'une soucoupe à thé. Attends, pourquoi elle me demandait ça comme ça ? C'était plutôt à moi d'avoir ce genre de réaction !

-Si je te le demande... tentai-je timidement.

-Effectivement, vu sous cet angle-là, sourit-elle gentiment.

-Hé hé hé, riais-je en me frottant l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

-Bref, quand veux-tu sortir d'ici ?

-Tout de suite ! C'est possible ? Murmurai-je, peu sûr.

-Bien sûr ! Quand tu veux !

Je lui adressai un grand sourire. Ce sourire que j'arborai au début de la relation amoureuse que j'avais. Un sourire tellement large et tellement sincère qu'on ne peut que sourire en retour. Un sourire éblouissant sur son visage me répondit. Je lui envoyai un sourire encore plus large. Un clin d'œil s'ajouta au sien. Okay ! Bien compris ! Concours de sourire enclenché ! Et nous nous retrouvâmes à échanger les sourires les plus énormes et transpirant le plus de bonheur (faux). Échangeant un nouveau regard, on éclata de rire, au point de nous tenir le ventre et de nous rouler sur le sol.

Une fois l'hilarité passée, je tentai de retrouver mon rythme de respiration, allongé sur mon lit et sur le dos, à bout de souffle et le bras bandé posé sur mon estomac. Relevant la tête, je pus l'apercevoir dans le quasi même état, ses cheveux ébouriffés lui faisant une sorte d'auréole, ses joues étaient rosies de la crise de rire précédente, son souffle hiératique soulevait irrégulièrement son ventre...

Détournant le regard en sentant mes joues cuire, je toussotai pour masquer ma gêne. Puis, je m'adressai à elle sans la regarder.

-Euh... Est-ce que tu pourrais regarder ailleurs ? Ou sortir ? J'aimerais enfiler des vêtements propres et plus décents que cette blouse verte, pas que j'en critique la couleur, hein ! Juste qu'avoir les fesses à l'air, c'est pas cool... terminai-je en marmonnant.

-Hm ? T'as dit quoi vers la fin ? S'intéressa-t-elle.

-Euh, rien rien ! Angoissai-je en secouant les bras. Absolument rien !

-Ah bon ? T'es sûr ?

-Oui oui ! Me précipitai-je.

-Bon, bah, je suis dehors ! Enfin, dans le couloir, quoi.

-Okay.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière le battant blanc, je m'empressais de défaire la pile de linge qui avait été pliés et déposé sur la table de chevet. Les vêtements que je portais la fois où Lavi m'avait agressé étaient déchirés et des traces de sang y étaient visibles. Je soupirais devant l'état de ces bouts de tissus qui allaient se faire reconvertir en serpillières dans peu de temps. J'avisai alors la pile juste à côté [c'est une grande table de chevet]. Je les dépliai avec délicatesse. Un bête T-shirt blanc, un gilet noir, un jean bleu ciel, une écharpe beige toute douce, une paire de chaussettes noire, un caleçon noir. Des vêtements passe-partout. Me demandant à qui tout cela pouvait appartenir, je pensai instantanément à la jeune asiatique m'attendant dehors. Ça avait l'air d'être son genre, en tout cas. Mais ce n'étaient pas des vêtements de filles -heureusement pour moi, d'ailleurs- alors, à qui appartenaient-ils _réellement_ ?

Je secouai la tête brusquement et avec violence. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ? On s'en fiche ! Ses vêtements devaient appartenir à son petit-ami, et puis voilà ! Mais alors... Est-ce que je devais toujours aller chez elle ? Après tout, je ne voulais pas créer de conflits chez elle ou m'imposer...

-Raah !

J'étais à moitié en train de m'arracher les cheveux, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ce cas de figure. Bien qu'elle devait être plus âgée que moi, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle vivait seule ou ce genre de trucs (oui, ça n'a aucun rapport, et j'assume). Et je déteste m'imposer ou ce genre de trucs.

-Tu sais, surgit une voix de l'autre côté de la paroi me pétrifiant, les vêtements sont un cadeau. Fais-en ce que tu veux, ils sont trop petits.

-Ah ? Bah... merci...

-De rien !

Rien qu'à entendre sa voix, je savais qu'elle souriait largement, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de merveilleux, autre qu'accepter des vêtements. Ramenant mon attention à ces derniers, je me décidai à les enfiler, ayant assez perdu de temps comme ça à mon avis.

J'ouvris la porte tout en enfilant le gilet. Alors que je faisais la fermeture éclair, mon nouvel ange gardien s'approcha de moi et noua l'écharpe convenablement. Alors qu'elle serrait avec douceur, elle m'adressa un sourire des plus lumineux. Je crois bien ne pas l'avoir vu sourire deux fois de la même manière et intensité, quand j'y pense... Mais bref ! Là n'est pas la question.

-Tu as tout ? On va pouvoir y aller, alors !

-D'accord. Je te suis.

-Te voici chez moi, déclara-t-elle en montrant la maisonnette d'un revers de main quasi-magistral.

Une maison aux murs beiges, un toit en ardoises noires, un étage et un rez-de-chaussée. La bâtisse était en forme de "T". Des fenêtres parcouraient la façade. À nos pieds, des cailloux. Plus loin, la pelouse. Un jeune arbre poussait juste à côté d'un petit chemin de pierre. Des massifs d'Hortensias bleus-mauves bougeaient avec le vent, installés tout autour du bâtiment.

Avançant lentement, faisant grincer le gravier sous mes pas, je pris mon temps pour observer les alentours. Derrière moi, la jeune fille fermait le portail blanc. Esquissant quelques pas, j'avisai un cercle de terre battue. Au centre, un billot de bois mesurant facilement 2m, si ce n'est plus... D'ailleurs, celui-ci est parcourue de stries bizarres, comme formées par une arme blanche. Je jetai un regard vers mon accompagnatrice. Celle-ci m'envoya un sourire désolée. Mais... de quoi ? En y regardant de plus près, des traces de piétinements et autres empreintes de pieds étaient visibles dans la boue figée. Pas un brin d'herbe. À croire que certains s'amusaient à y danser la bourrée tous les jours... La vision de ma nouvelle amie en habit de paysan avec de gros sabots en bois m'arracha un sourire et je dus me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lâcher un ricanement moqueur. Pourtant, ce personnage gardait cette classe et ce sourire si adorable qui lui semblait quasi-naturel.

Revenant à la réalité, je notai les sourcils relevés par l'étonnement qu'elle ressentait. Faut dire, quelqu'un qui se met à sourire pour aucune raison valable, c'est à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale ! Mais bon, c'est tout moi... Je grimaçais un sourire pour la rassurer sur mon état psychologique. Son sourire ne fit que se rallonger alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte boisée pour me laisser entrer.

-Bienvenue chez moi ! Déclara-t-elle en englobant la pièce d'un geste théâtrale du bras droit.

Je laissai voguer mon regard sur ladite pièce. Blanche. Calme. Simple. Le salon, quoi. Une pièce où tous pouvaient aller et venir. Chacun trouvait sa place en ce lieu paisible. Trois canapés crème, une bibliothèque, un meuble télé avec son occupante, une cheminée où se mourraient des braises encore un peu rougeoyantes, un tapis persan bleu outremer s'étendait au centre de la pièce, une petite table en verre, des lampes disséminées un peu partout, des rideaux bleus vaporeux pendaient aux portes-fenêtres en face de la porte d'entrée. Il y faisait bon y vivre. Je sentais en moi la sensation que je m'y plairais, rien qu'en observant le salon.

-Bon, je te fais visiter ? Chantonna la pile électrique me faisant sortir de ma transe.

-Avec plaisir.

-Bon bon bon... Alors... Voici... La salle à manger !

Seulement délimitée du salon par une marche, une grande pièce aux murs orange-doré, une couleur assez chaleureuse en soi. Une grande table en bois cirée -sûrement du chêne- imposait par son unique présence. Elle était bordée de dix chaises : quatre de chaque côté et une à chaque bout. Un tapis couleur pêche où s'entre-mêlaient d'étranges spirales noires et rouges était posé au sol. Des tableaux représentant des couchers de soleil ou ce genre de paysage. M'en approchant, je remarquai la signature en bas à droite : Froi. J'avais entendue parler de cet artiste-peintre très apprécié pour ses paysages. Ce n'était pas trop mon genre, mais j'aimais bien cette vision paisible. Je souris doucement.

La pression d'une main sur mon épaule me fit tourner la tête dans cette direction.

-Je l'aime bien, moi aussi, avoua-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête, en accord avec elle.

-Tu viens ?

Elle me tira par le poignet vers l'escalier prenant pied au fond de la salle à manger. Sauf que le couloir se poursuivait un peu plus loin, et je m'en étonnai. Où cela pouvait-il bien mener ? Comme si elle avait lu mes pensées, la jeune fille se tourna vers moi -enfin, vu comment j'étais en train d'essayer de regarder, j'étais pas discret-discret.

-C'est les ateliers de Tiedoll, m'annonça-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Tiedoll ? C'est qui ce mec ? Son copain ?

-À l'étage se trouvent toutes les chambres et salles de bain.

-D'accord.

Gravissant les degrés avec légèreté, j'observai attentivement chaque peinture de ce même artiste. Elle donnait l'impression que c'était une fenêtre vers l'extérieur. Mais un extérieur d'autrefois, comme si c'était un autre univers juste derrière une vitre.

Mais l'escalier n'était pas éternel, et je me retrouvai sur un palier au parquet de bois clair. Parquet vitrifié, évidemment. Le couloir formait un coude, surplombant l'escalier, bordé d'une barrière aux barreaux finement sculptés.

En face de nous, une porte, à notre gauche, aussi. S'approchant de cette dernière, ma guide y posa sa main à plat et se tourna vers moi pour m'expliquer avec un grand sourire.

-Ici, la chambre de Tiedoll. Je ne peux pas te la montrer. Je m'en excuse. Mais en son absence...

-Pas grave ! Coupai-je, accompagné d'un signe de main.

-Par contre, celle-ci est la mienne, poursuivit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre du fond.

Poussant la porte blanche, -comme le reste des murs et portes de cet étage- elle me fit entrer dans son espace personnel.

Les murs étaient vert forêt. Cette couleur assombrissait et donnait l'impression de petitesse. En face de l'entrée, une fenêtre. Celle-ci donnant sur le poteau aperçu tout à l'heure. Sous la fenêtre, une petite commode en bois. D'ailleurs, une enfilade de commode étaient contre ce mur. Des babioles en tout genre y prenaient le soleil hivernal. D'épais tapis couvraient le sol. Un lit -deux personnes- dont la tête était plaqué contre le mur de droite, une énorme bibliothèque à ma gauche composée de livre classiques, modernes, de mangas et de BD. Juste à côté, une tour à CD largement garnie. Dans le coin à droite, un tabouret où était posé un katana et son fourreau en bois. Si la garde était de fil émeraude mêlé d'améthystes, le fourreau était noir. Une pile de tissus juste en dessous, mais j'étais bien incapable de deviner leur nature réelle.

M'avançant un peu plus vers elle, -elle s'était laissé tombé sur le lit- je poursuivis mon observation. Décidant d'aller voir de plus près les bibelots, je m'en approchai.

Des photos, des vases, des figurines et statuettes d'animaux mythologiques, -tels que le dragon ou la salamandre- des pierres aux formes et couleurs étranges et autres bidules...

Avisant une des photos, je la scrutai avec attention. Elle était récente, d'après la date. Un adulte brun avec une moustache pendante, des lunettes aux grosses montures marrons, un large sourire lui fermant les yeux. Il avait une tâche de peinture bleue sur le nez. Il avait une main posée sur l'épaule d'un japonais à l'expression non engageante. Les bras croisés, l'air renfrogné de quelqu'un qui voudrait être ailleurs mais qui secrètement apprécie, de longs cheveux noirs attachés en une haute queue de cheval, des yeux noirs de charbons, un débardeur noir qui moulait parfaitement son torse musclé, un jogging gris à l'air poussiéreux m'empêchait de détailler ses jambes que je devinais fermes et musclées, ses pieds étaient nus. Un jeune homme plus petit souriait largement, fendant son visage en deux, une sorte de balle de tennis agrandie à ses pieds. Des traits violets allaient de ses yeux -marrons- au milieu de ses joues. Il portait une sorte de bonnet de lutin noir au rebord blanc au bout duquel pendait un genre de... clochette ? argentée. Des mèches de cheveux châtains s'échappaient du chapeau étrange. À ses côtés, la jeune fille dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom. Le bras passé sur ses épaules, elle avait penché la tête vers lui, un sourire encore plus large que les autres (quoique par rapport au deuxième garçon, c'était pas compliqué), l'autre main levée et le signe de la victoire présenté par celle-ci. Derrière eux, un colosse à la peau brune, des yeux gris, les bras croisés, un sourire petit mais présent et sincère. Des écouteurs gris étaient accrochés, lui cachant entièrement les oreilles. Le décor semblait être le jardin de la maison.

Comme hypnotisé, je posai mon index sur l'asiatique, n'arrivant pas à m'en détacher.

-Il est beau, hein ? Glissa une voix derrière moi, me faisant sursauter bien malgré moi.

-Euh... de qui tu parles ?

-Bah, de lui.

Elle indiquait la source de mon attirance.

-Mouais. Grognai-je de mauvaise foi.

-Menteur ! Chantonna-t-elle en me lançant un clin d'œil.

-Ouais, bon, okay, il est pas mal...

-Seulement pas mal ? Tu me vexes, là ! Tu es sûr qu'il est pas plus que ça ? Insista-t-elle.

-Bon, okay ! Il est sublime ! Avouai-je.

-Bah voilà ! Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué à dire ! Rigola-t-elle. En tout cas, je te remercie du compliment !

-Pardon ?

-Hé hé hé ! Tu n'as pas remarqué la ressemblance ? Le plus souvent, ça saute aux yeux des gens, mais bon, là, faut dire que c'est une photo, alors peut-être que...

-Mais... de quoi tu parles ? Tu es là ! M'exclamai-je en montrant sa silhouette.

-Oui, ça, je dis pas le contraire. Nous sommes frère et sœur. Jumeaux, pour être précise.

Je la fixai, les yeux version soucoupes. Puis mon regard fit des allers-retours entre le jeune homme photographié et elle, devant moi.

-Tiens, devine qui est qui.

Cela dit, elle me tendait une photo où deux silhouettes identiques étaient représentées. Un manteau noir à capuche, non fermé, un pull à col roulé bleu marine, une ceinture noire (du cuir ?) où pendait, pour la personne de droite, une lame japonaise noire parcourue de veines argentées (mais pas un katana, je suis catégorique), et pour celle de gauche, deux épées à chaque hanche. Une haute queue de cheval nouée à l'aide d'une corde rouge, un air sérieux, voir froid, et neutre sur le visage, une main posée sur la garde d'une arme, l'autre sur la hanche opposée, un pantalon... (je déglutis) en cuir noir moulant de fines jambes fuselées... Aux pieds, de simples baskets blanches. Les personnes s'étaient placées en miroir. Même en ayant les deux, dont l'une en réel et l'autre en image, en "normal", il m'était impossible de déterminer qui est qui. Relevant la tête, je la secouai.

-Non, désolé, je ne sais pas qui est qui.

-Moi non plus.

-Hein ? M'étonnai-je.

-Bah, on pense que je suis à gauche, là, parce que d'après mon frère, il y a comme une once de sourire. Et Marie prétend, au contraire, que c'est mon frère, car, d'après lui, l'air est plus froid. Enfin, tu vois le bordel, quoi !

-À peu près, oui...

-Mais, ça, c'est quand on ne prend pas les armes en considération. Quoique, on est capable de les avoir échangé... ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

-Et si on considère que non ?

-Alors je suis à gauche. Les deux épées que tu vois s'appellent Kiba. Celle de Yû, mon frère, se nomme Mugen.

-Vous donnez des noms à vos armes ?

Au secours, des fous ! Ou des fétichistes !

-Euh... Une vieille tradition familiale. En gros, si tu offres un nom à ton arme, c'est un signe de respect et elle sera d'autant plus forte... Enfin, tu vois le genre, non ?

-Mouais, grommelai-je.

-Bon ! Je vais te faire visiter les autres les pièces ! Décida-t-elle en embarquant la photo.

-Euh... Pourquoi pas ? Hésitai-je.

-Allez, viens ! Me pressa-t-elle en me tirant par le bras.

Me faisant sortir de cette pièce, elle me mena dans le coude du couloir. Passé celui-ci, trois portes. Deux côtes à côtes, la troisième dans un coin. Rien ne les différenciait les unes des autres. Pourtant, à voir de plus près, si. Mais de vraiment près.

Poussant la plus à gauche, je découvris une chambre désordonnée. Des balles aux tailles et couleurs diverses un peu partout, un lit non fait, des feuilles -couvertes d'écritures ou dessins ou non- éparpillées sur le bureau et sur ses alentours. Des clochettes accrochées en pendules se situaient juste au-dessus du lit simple. Sans le vouloir, j'imaginai un jeune homme, allongé sur le lit, donnant de petits coups de pieds dans les boules en argent.

-Ici, c'est la chambre de Daysia Barry. Il devrait revenir vers la fin de la semaine... Normalement.

-Hm ? Que veux-tu dire par normalement ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Juste qu'il lui arrive d'oublier de rentrer ou qu'il a des projets au temps un peu trop débordant...

-Je vois...

-C'est lui, m'indiqua-t-elle en pointant le garçon aux allures de lutin.

-Sur cette photo, vous avez l'air très proche, fis-je remarquer.

-Hm ? Tu parles de Daysia et moi ? Oh non ! Absolument pas ! Enfin, je veux dire : pas dans ce sens là. Nous avons grandis ensemble. Tous les 4, alors...

-Okay, me contentai-je de rétorquer pour cacher ma gêne.

Elle ferma la porte pour passer à celle juste à droite. Celle-ci délivra une pièce mauve pâle avec quelques nuances de blanc. Un lit simple et fait au carré, couvert par une couverture aux motifs tribaux blancs et noirs. Une guitare sèche apposée avec attention contre le mur dans le coin opposé gauche, un table simple sous la fenêtre où s'empilaient des feuilles.

-Voici la chambre de Marie Noise. Un peu trop méticuleux, mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir... C'est le plus vieux, en dehors de Tiedoll. C'est celui-là, finit-elle par dire en montrant le colosse derrière eux.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte : la dernière chambre !

-Et donc, celle de mon frère, annonça-t-elle subitement, en écho avec mes pensées.

Je fis un pas à l'intérieur. Des murs blancs, vide de toutes affiches. En dehors d'un miroir -fêlé- et d'un poster représentant une panthère noire nous fixant de ses yeux jaunes. Ah, non ! Fixés à l'aide de crochets enfoncés dans le mur, un katana à la garde de fils saphirs mêlés de bronze et au fourreau de bois blanc, ainsi que la lame japonaise aperçue sur la photo de tout à l'heure. Je m'en approchai, complètement sous le charme des ces deux armes blanches. Alors que j'esquissai un geste pour les frôler, ma main fut stoppée par celle de ma guide.

-J'aimerais ne pas me faire tuer si mon frère remarque que ses armes ont été touchées. Déjà, le fait que je t'ai fait entrer dans sa chambre me donne un aller simple pour l'enfer, finit-elle en esquissant une grimace qui me fit rire.

Après qu'elle m'ait relâché le poignet, je poursuivis ma balade. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Un placard dans un coin, une fenêtre (donnant sur le jardin arrière où des massifs de fleurs et une balançoire solitaire se réunissaient), un lit simple aux draps noirs (en dehors de la taie d'oreiller qui était grise), une table de chevet où une lampe attendait. Rien de vraiment personnel, quoi. Au sol, du parquet ciré. Ainsi qu'un tapis rond, râpé et bleu marine.

Je sortis avec regret de cette chambre pourtant si impersonnelle et si peu accueillante. Un sourire aux allures un peu carnassier ornait les lèvres de mon amie. Un frisson parcourut mon dos à la vision de cette grimace. Mais la raison de celui-ci me restait inconnue... Même si j'en avais une petite idée. Après tout, quelle sœur ne cherche pas à caser son frère ? Je dis ça, j'ai jamais eu de sœurs. Ni de frères !

* * *

**Voracity666**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Un nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir (enfin, j'espère)**

**Toutes mes excuses pour le retard...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par Selijah**

* * *

-Bon, maintenant que la visite est faite, est-ce que tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Simplement savoir si tu veut te reposer, te promener, manger... Je sais pas moi...

-Euh...

Mon estomac choisit ce moment pour se rappeler à moi, grognant tel un orage. Cramoisis, je croisai mes bras dessus, comme pour le bâillonner. Après avoir écarquillé les yeux sur le coup, la jeune femme éclata en un rire cristallin qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon rougissement.

-Bon, bah, alors, direction la cuisine !

-Je te suis, me contentai-je de murmurer.

On descendit les escaliers, traversa la salle à manger pour se diriger à l'exacte opposé. S'engageant dans le mini-couloir, ma guide posa sa main à plat sur une porte juste à droite.

-Des toilettes, m'indiqua-t-elle en un souffle.

Juste en face, un placard encastré dont les portes coulissantes se confondaient avec les murs par leur couleur beige. Puis, une porte se dressa face à nous. En bois recouvert de peinture blanche, des carreaux de vitre permettaient d'apercevoir la pièce derrière.

Ouvrant le passage, la jeune femme alla directement s'activer auprès des placards à l'opposé de l'entrée où je restai planté pour mieux détailler la pièce. À ma droite, une table au pied unique fixée au mur dont la surface était carrelée de carré jaune. Au sol, du carrelage blanc comme dans tous le reste du rez-de-chaussée. Une large toile, représentant une mare où reposaient des feuilles de nénuphars sur lesquels des fleurs de Lotus avaient été déposées, avait été accrochée au mur surplombant la table. Sinon, à ma gauche stationnait un énorme réfrigérateur américain. S'ensuivaient des placards au sol jusqu'au mur à droite. Au-dessus de ces placards, un large plan de travail carrelé de jaune.

C'est justement à cet endroit que mon hôte s'activait. Je la regardai faire, conscient de mon état de larve. Je m'en excusai d'ailleurs, assez gêné. Elle se contenta de sourire pour toute réponse.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital, et de toutes façons, j'ai moi aussi faim... Puis, cuisiner pour deux, c'est moins dur que pour cinq et plus sympa que pour un !

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer face à cette logique quasi-imparable et pris place à la table.

La journée se passa plutôt rapidement pour ma part. En effet, ma jeune hôte m'avait obligé à faire la sieste, argumentant que étant donné tout ce qui venait de se passer, je devais être mort de fatigue. Alors elle m'envoya dormir. Et il me faut m'avouer -à ma plus grande honte- que à la seconde où ma tête toucha l'oreiller, je fermai les yeux et sombrai telle une pierre.

Ainsi donc, j'étais de bien meilleure humeur et en de meilleures dispositions pour le reste de la journée ! M'étirant tout en sortant du lit, je baillai. Je refis à la va-vite les couvertures du lit de la jeune fille qui me l'avait prêté. Je les lissai du plat de la main, le regard rêveur.

Qui était-elle vraiment ? Elle ne connaissait rien de moi, limite mon prénom, et même pas mon nom, elle agissait comme une gamine et pourtant son regard était celui de quelqu'un ayant beaucoup vécu... Et je ne savais toujours pas son nom à elle...

Ouais, on allait bien ensemble, rien à y redire...

Alors que j'allai sortir de la pièce, j'avisai mon bras gauche toujours bandé. Je croisai ma guide alors que je refermai la porte derrière moi.

-Hey, Allen !

-Hm, oui ?

-J'y pensais, si tu veux prendre une douche, y a pas de problème !

-Dis, je voulais savoir, demandai-je en me frottant nerveusement le bras.

-Quoi donc ?

-Si j'ai bien compris, t'as un diplôme d'infirmière ou un truc dans le genre...

-Mais encore ?

-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais ôter ce bandage.

-Hm ? Bien sûr ! Il n'a été mis en place que au cas où, voilà tout !

-Ah bon ? M'étonnai-je.

-Absolument ! Tu veux les enlever ?

-J'aimerais bien, s'il te plaît.

-Allons dans la salle de bain, alors !

Elle m'attrapa par le bras pour me tirer à sa suite. Je m'installai sur le tabouret alors qu'elle se mettait à genoux devant moi, ses mains sur le bandage recouvrant mon bras. Je l'observai ôter avec douceur et lenteur les bandes de gaze. De ses gestes semblait se dégager une impression d'expérience. Ou c'était juste que je n'étais pas encore totalement réveillé...

Une fois mon bras libéré des tissus gras, je notai sans grande surprise qu'il n'avait rien de changé. Il y avait peut-être plus de cicatrices, mais il fallait savoir qu'elles étaient là, car leur couleur se fondait avec celle de la peau de mon bras.

Je pressai ma joue contre la chair meurtrie. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

-Tu veux que je remette un bandage ?

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête : pourquoi mettre un bandage ? Je n'avais pas à avoir honte de mon bras, depuis tout ce temps... oui... tout ce temps...

-Hey, t'es sûr que ça va ?

-Hein ? Oui oui, t'inquiètes pas, de mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout.

-Ah... Si tu ressens le moindre besoin de parler, j'suis là, si tu veux. Paraît que c'est plus facile de parler à quelqu'un ayant un certain recul. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on prétend...

Elle haussa les épaules, faisant glisser ses cheveux le long de ses épaules lentement.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de croire à ce que tu dis, remarquai-je en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

Son sourire se fit en coin et ses yeux prirent un air un peu pensif.

-C'est le cas. Mais ce n'est pas parce que ça n'a pas fonctionné avec moi que ça ne marche avec personne.

Je hochai la tête.

-Bref ! Pour revenir au point de départ, tu veux prendre une douche ?

-Eum... Je veux bien, si ça ne te dérange pas, évidemment.

Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel avant de fourrager dans mes cheveux, les décoiffant par la même occasion.

-Si je te le propose, c'est que tu peux ! Donne moi juste le temps de te sortir des affaires propres et des affaires de douche !

-Alors je veux bien, merci.

Wah... Le plaisir qu'une douche pouvait procurer lorsqu'on en ressentait vraiment le besoin... J'aurais jamais cru !

Percevant des pas de l'autre côté du mur séparant la cabine du couloir, je cessai tout mouvement.

-Euh... Tu... Tu avais dit que ta famille reviendrait quand, déjà ? L'interrogeai-je, curieux et un brin angoissé.

Après tout, que pourraient-ils penser en apprenant que la seule fille -de ce que j'avais pu saisir- de la maison s'était retrouvée durant un certain temps seule à seul avec un inconnu ? Et au vu de l'arme blanche que j'avais pu admirer dans la chambre de son frère, m'était avis que je ne ferais pas forcément long feu...

-Eh bien, Daysia à la fin de la semaine, donc dans trois jours. Marie... pareil, je pense, pour mon frère ce sera dans deux jours, tout comme pour Tiedoll. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Eh bien... commençai-je en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais dire. Parce que je crains qu'ils trouvent que ce ne soit pas très convenable que tu restes toute seule avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Tu ne penses pas ?

-Pas de problème pour ça, ils n'ont pas à s'occuper de ce côté-là de ma vie, de un, et de deux, je pense plutôt qu'ils seront content que je m'ouvre un peu à d'autres personnes qu'eux !

-Comment ça ? M'étonnai-je en passant la tête par la porte, me séchant les cheveux à l'aide de la serviette de toilette.

De ce que j'avais pu voir, elle avait l'air très sociable. J'étais même sûr qu'elle était très populaire du temps de ses années lycée. D'ailleurs, j'y pensais...

-Tu as quel âge, au fait ?

-Hm ? J'ai vingt ans, pourquoi donc ?

-Pour savoir, c'est tout !

-Je fais pas mon âge ? Tenta-t-elle en souriant d'un espiègle.

Je soupirai face à cette réplique typiquement féminine. Faudrait qu'elles comprennent qu'elles ont leur âge et tant pis pour elles !

-C'est ce que disent souvent les garçons, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Personnellement, je m'en fiche.

-Au fait, c'est moi ou tu esquives ma question initiale ? Notai-je.

Elle me prit la serviette des mains et frotta avec douceur mais fermeté.

-Ce n'est pas une impression, soupira-t-elle à son tour. J'aime pas trop en parler... mais bon, je pense que je peux t'en expliquer les grandes lignes. J'imagine, oui.

Elle semblait un peu perdue dans ses pensées vers la fin de la phrase. Je m'en voulais de devoir rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à sa mémoire, son visage était plus taillé pour le sourire que pour les larmes. Elle respirait la bonne humeur naturellement, et c'était très beau à voir.

-Je... Je sortais avec un garçon dont j'étais très amoureuse... et... eh bien, malgré que nous donnions l'impression d'être un couple très uni, nous... Ce n'était pas le cas. Pour faire un résumé, à la fin de notre relation, j'ai passé quelques temps dans un centre hospitalier...

-Ah...

Une grossesse non désirée ? Toujours était-il que ça m'aurait étonné que le mec l'ait battue, elle, elle ressemblait trop à un ange. Et on ne pouvait pas blesser une telle pureté. Sauf si on était un profanateur athée. Et encore.

-Allen ? Tu es encore avec moi ?

-Oui oui, je te rassure !

Je lui adressai un petit sourire tranquille et récupérai le drap de bain puis achevai de m'habiller pour aller m'allonger un peu dans la chambre prêtée. J'avais sacrément besoin de me reposer, il s'était passé trop de choses en vingt-quatre heures pour que je les supporte en ayant des heures de sommeil en retard. Mais avant, je devais demander quelque chose.

-Euh, est-ce que ça te dérange si on passe chez moi récupérer quelques affaires ?

-Je comptais te le proposer, mais il vaudrait mieux attendre le reste de ma famille, en cas de complication. Ce qu'il a fait deux fois, il peut encore le faire.

Mon cerveau enregistra la dernière phrase, mais je n'en tins compte pas plus compte que nécessaire.

-Donc, ça se passera vers la fin de la semaine.

-Ou la prochaine.

-Bon, je vais me recoucher.

-Dors bien, me souhaita-t-elle en me filant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Merci, je ne sais pas si je serai réveillé pour le dîner, alors...

-Tu voudras que je te réveille ?

-Euh... Je préférerais pas. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure, ayant l'impression d'exagérer, de trop tirer sur la ficelle.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je te souhaite bonne nuit, alors ! À demain ! Si en te réveillant, tu as faim, tu sais où est la cuisine, ne te gêne pas, ok ?

-Ok.

Wah ! J'avais super-bien dormi ! Comme un loir. On était quel jour ? Nan, je rigole ! Enfin...

Bon, un besoin urgent m'avait obligé à sortir du lit et j'étais donc là à chercher le chemin des toilettes, à moitié comateux. Ce qui expliquait ma rencontre avec un mur.

-Hey, gaffe à toi, Moyashi !

Oui oui, un mur parlant. On aurait bien dit que ça existait. Un mur parlant avec de longs cheveux emmêlés, et des abdos superbes, au passage.

-Mon petit Kanda, tu ne dois pas être d'aussi mauvais poil, surtout avec les plus jeunes, gronda une voix masculine.

_"Gueuh ?"_ fit très intelligemment mon cerveau le temps d'une seconde.

Avant de m'endormir, y avait que l'autre brin d'ange, et maintenant y avait deux mecs... Bon, j'allais d'abord passer aux sanitaires, histoire de pouvoir réfléchir un peu.

Ma tâche effectuée, je me passai de l'eau glaciale sur le visage et les dernières vapeurs de sommeil s'estompèrent, me permettant ainsi de pouvoir faire fonctionner un peu mieux mes neurones. Bon... Résumé de la situation : moi, Allen, 18 ans, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un bas de pyjama et d'un caleçon, j'avais percuté un mur. Doté de cordes vocales. Et d'autres cordes vocales -masculines- que les miennes avaient résonné dans cette maison. Pourtant, j'étais supposé être la seule personne de sexe masculin... pour le moment, bien évidemment.

Sortant des toilettes, j'allai vers la cuisine, mon ventre s'étant rappelé à mon esprit. J'y retrouvai mon hôtesse devant un bol de lait et des viennoiseries.

-Salut Allen ! Fit-elle en me voyant. Bien dormi ?

-Comme une pierre, bâillai-je. Et toi ?

-Pas de problème, merci. Au fait, finalement, mon frère et Tiedoll sont rentrés plus tôt ! C'est cool, non ?

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, je crois que tu les as rencontré tout à l'heure, non ?

-Ah, c'était donc lui le mur, marmonnai-je.

-Pardon, tu disais quoi ?

-Non rien, je parlais tout haut, ris-je.

Elle me sourit avant de porter son bol à ses lèvres en chantonnant. Ses longs cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon d'où des mèches allaient en tous sens. Vêtue d'un jogging et d'un débardeur moulant, elle semblait être tout juste sortie du lit.

-Salut Kanda ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que l'une des chaises se faisait occuper par un jeune homme.

Je lui jetai un regard en coin, le détaillant avec attention.

Plus grand que moi, ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute, nouée avec un sorte de ficelle. Ses yeux bridés étaient charbons avec des reflets bleutés, sa peau était dorée et il portait un bas de jogging aux jambes élimées. Je pus noter aussi de nombreux muscles roulant sous sa peau, et un tatouage sur son pectoral gauche. Il était encore mieux que sur la photo.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me mater comme ça, l'Moyashi ? Grogna mon voisin.

-Kanda ! Soupira sa sœur. Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, voyons ! Est-ce que je t'appelle Kandouille, moi ?

-Euh... Que veux dire Moyashi ? Demandai-je, curieux.

-Pousse de soja, répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

J'écarquillai les yeux et restai la bouche ouverte. Comment devais-je le prendre ?

-C'est en rapport avec ta taille et la couleur de tes cheveux, je pense... C'est ça, Kanda ?

-Tss.

-C'est bien ça.

J'écarquillai un peu plus mes yeux. C'était une blague ?

Mais il partit bien vite, me laissant à nouveau seul avec sa sœur. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers cette dernière en haussant un sourcil.

-Mon frère donne souvent un surnom aux personnes qu'il rencontre.

-À tout le monde ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Alors c'est quoi le tien ? Tenshi _(Ange) _? Ricanai-je.

-Oh, tu sais parler japonais ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

-Une de mes amies m'a donné quelques mots, expliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

-Pour te répondre, non, ce n'est pas Tenshi, rit-elle. Kurocho.

-Ça veut dire quoi ?

-Papillon noir.

C'est sûr que ça lui allait bien, quand on y pensait. Enfin, bon...

-Et les autres, ils en ont, eux aussi ?

-Évidemment ! Kane, clochette, pour Daysia, Ougi, secret, pour Marie. Et pour Tiedoll... euh... Il en a eu plein... "Tiedoll no yarou" ou "bâtard de Tiedoll, "baka no tou-san" ou "crétin de père", "shishou" ce qui signifie maître, mais pas comme un prof. Enfin, tu vois un peu le genre.

-C'est l'amour fou entre eux, c'est ça ?

-On peut dire ça, oui !

Nous éclatâmes de rire tous deux.

-Et pour lui ? Tu lui as donné un surnom, toi aussi ? M'intéressai-je.

-Eh bien... Bakanda ou Kandouille, quand il m'énerve, sinon... Koneko _(chaton)_, ou encore Ookami _(loup)_. Et non, je te dirai pas ce que ça signifie ! Anticipa-t-elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander la signification de tout ça.

-C'est pas drôle... boudai-je. Et toi aussi, tu vas m'appeler Moyashi ?

-Nan, je penchais plus à "bouchon".

Je m'étouffai avec mon le lait. Elle tapota doucement dans mon dos alors que je réprimais ma toux.

-Tu préfères Shiroboshi _(étoile blanche)_ ? Proposa-t-elle.

-J'imagine que tu ne me diras pas la signification ?

-Tu imagines bien. Et sache que seuls mon frère et moi connaissons cette langue. Et connaissant mon frère, il ne te donnera aucune traduction. D'ailleurs, ni Marie ni Daysia ne connaissent le sens de leur surnom.

-Zut alors, grognai-je. Tu as lu dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

-Nan, répliqua-t-elle en nettoyant son bol. Ce que tu penses s'imprime sur ton visage en grosses lettres majuscules.

-Ah...

Cela ne m'étonnait même plus. On me l'avait souvent dit, en fait. Et pourtant, j'étais un expert au poker. Cherchez l'erreur.

-Bon, je vais me laver, me prévint-elle. Bonne fin d'appétit.

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, et pressa ses lèvres contre mon front.

Je la regardai sortir de la cuisine, étonné. Elle était vraiment unique, et ses différentes attitudes n'étaient pas pour me rassurer ou pour m'aider à fixer mon opinion sur elle. Elle était un peu comme le pollen qui volette dans le vent. Difficile à attraper, et une fois qu'on l'avait, on hésitait à ouvrir sa main, de peur qu'elle ne s'envole.

* * *

**Voracity666  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut, salut !**

**Un nouveau chapitre où le voile du mystère est un peu relevé...  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par Selijah**

* * *

-Ouais ! On est rentré ! S'exclama une voix excitée.

Ladite voix provenait du rez-de-chaussée et je pus voir Kurocho se tendre alors que nous jouions tous deux aux cartes en tailleur sur le lit de la chambre où je dormais. Un large sourire prit place sur son visage et elle sauta sur ses pieds. Se tournant vers moi, elle lança quelques mots à mon attention avant de disparaître par la porte.

Un peu dépassé par ce qui se passait et sonné par la vitesse à laquelle elle était partie, je répétai ses propos dans ma tête.

"Kane et Ougi sont revenus !"

Alors, en passant par le code... Daysia et Marie étaient de retour. Pas étonnant qu'elle sautait de joie !

Sortant à mon tour de la pièce, j'entrai en collision une nouvelle fois avec le torse superbe de _Koneko_. Celui-ci me grogna dessus, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, habitué au bout de deux jours à son caractère des plus... particuliers. Ainsi, je n'attendais pas la fin de ses malédictions pour descendre les escaliers rapidement. M'arrêtant avant les trois dernières marches, je souris en apercevant la scène se déroulant dans l'entrée.

Trois valises et autant de sacs étaient posés à terre, comme si ils avaient été lâchés subitement. Ma protectrice avait entouré le cou d'un des nouveaux venus, lui-même avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et la soulevait, sans aucun problème, semblait-il. Apercevant les fins triangles violets sous les yeux clos, j'en déduisis que c'était _Kane_. Ma déduction fut même à moitié prouvée lorsqu'une balle rebondissante tomba d'une des poches. Si il y avait une chose que j'avais compris en apercevant sa chambre, c'était son amour pour les balles. De toutes tailles, tous formats, toutes matières. Même si j'avais trouvé ça un peu drôle au début, je ne m'en moquais pas. Après tout, je collectionnais bien les paquets de cartes à jouer.

Je descendis les dernières marches quand je saisis que _Koneko_ était lui aussi dans l'escalier et, connaissant sa patience légendaire, j'avais plutôt intérêt à dégager de son passage, alors j'allais rejoindre la seule fille de cette famille qui avait rejoint le sol. Elle m'offrit à nouveau son beau sourire et entreprit de me présenter aux derniers arrivants.

* * *

Le week-end était passé à une vitesse folle. Il fallait dire qu'on n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'ennuyer avec tous ces gens ! Entre Kanda qui préférait s'entraîner à l'extérieur, parfois accompagné de sa jumelle, Daysia qui enchaînait bêtise sur bêtise, Marie qui lisait tranquillement et Tiedoll qui disparaissait de temps en temps au fond du couloir du bas, je ne savais où donner de la tête. Il m'arrivait de m'échouer soit auprès de Marie pour lire moi aussi ou améliorer mes techniques de jeu, soit auprès de la fenêtre de la chambre que j'occupais le temps de mon séjour, observant ainsi les jumeaux Kanda s'acharnant sur le pilori. Je comprenais bien mieux maintenant l'apparence de ce dernier, tout comme le surnom de la jeune femme.

_Papillon noir._

Sa grâce semblait innée, sautant partout, imperturbable, sa longue queue de cheval accompagnant chacun de ses gestes d'une longue traînée noire. Ses yeux reflétaient sa concentration et chaque mouvement donnait l'impression d'être le résultat d'une réflexion.

Et pourtant. Et pourtant son frère qui supervisait son entraînement ne semblait pas _vraiment_ satisfait du résultat, critiquant, conseillant, rajustant, corrigeant. À mes yeux, chaque reproche était injuste et n'avait aucun lieu d'être. Enfin, ça l'était jusqu'à ce que je _le_ vois en action. Et là, c'était une autre paire de manches. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard. On aurait pu prendre cela pour une danse. Une danse macabre faite d'enchaînements morbides et sanglants. Mais une danse aussi aux allures envoûtantes, hypnotiques. C'était tour à tour une panthère, un aigle, un serpent, un poisson... Je ne pouvais détourner le regard.

Et je ne le voulais pas. C'était tellement fascinant.

J'étais bien incapable de m'extirper de la spirale amoureuse dans laquelle je m'étais fourré.

Dimanche, on était allé se promener parmi les arbres parés de leurs plus belle couleurs d'automne. C'était assez... surprenant. Entre les commentaires de Tiedoll sur les feuilles, Marie qui récoltait des champignons avec mon aide, Kanda qui grognait ou se taisait, au choix, et Kurocho qui jouait à la balle avec Daysia, je ne m'ennuyai guère ! Et quand mon aide-soignante me glissa que c'était banal chez eux, je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de s'écarquiller à l'extrême.

Et lorsque je repensais à cette famille si étonnante, je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes de couler. Daysia m'avait touché deux mots à ce propos, me racontant comment ils étaient arrivés là. Tiedoll et feu sa femme Cloud ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant donc ils avaient décidé d'adopter, comme la plupart des personnes dans leur situation. Mais ils avaient pris une décision. Celle de ne prendre avec eux que des enfants que personne ne voudrait. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons : ils étaient eux-même des enfants venant d'orphelinats un peu miteux et nul n'avait voulu les installer chez eux. Cloud à cause de la cicatrice défigurant la moitié de son visage, et Tiedoll par sa passion quasi frénétique du dessin. Daysia avait été de nombreuses fois dédaigné à cause des marques sous ses yeux. Marie était aveugle. Et les Kanda refusaient d'être séparés.

Je connaissais cela. Mes parents m'avaient moi-même abandonné à ma naissance à cause de la déformation de mon bras, ce qui avait été la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas non plus été adopté. J'étais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, pourtant. Mais il y avait ce bras. Cette chose.

Et, alors que je n'osais plus y croire, Mana était arrivé. Il avait entamé toutes les démarches administratives pour m'accueillir dans sa roulotte de vagabond. Et c'est dans cette dernière que j'avais le plus de bons souvenirs. Malheureusement, ce bonheur avait été de courte durée, une maladie l'emportant peu de temps après et me laissant entre les mains d'un homme roux prétendant être mon oncle. Marian Cross. Mort lui aussi, peu avant ma majorité. Ayant été émancipé, je n'avais pas eu à expérimenter à nouveau ni les murs d'un orphelinat, ni une famille d'accueil.

Peu de personnes étaient au courant de mon passé, même pas Lavi.

Qui s'en intéressait ? Oui, qui ? Dans peu de temps, ils m'auraient effacé de leurs mémoires et je serais réduit à un simple souvenir... Avec un peu de chance.

Il me fallait donc me préparer à cette éventualité. Tôt ou tard, ils chercheraient sans doute à me faire comprendre que j'étais de trop. Je crois bien que c'était ma destinée. Mais, évitons de penser à des choses tristes même si elles étaient inévitables, et pensons à ce qui se passait à ce moment.

-Shiroboshi ? Miaula la voix de la japonaise.

Je tournai mon attention vers elle. Les bras croisés dans le dos, la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux suppliants, tout dans son attitude démontrait qu'elle souhaitait me demander quelque chose.

-Oui ? Marmonnai-je, méfiant.

J'étais confortablement vautré sur un des canapés du salon, Daysia non loin, était concentré sur sa partie de jeu vidéo. Rien au monde n'aurait pu le troubler. Même pas un tsunami.

-Est-ce que tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps d'aller chercher quelques affaires ?

Je relevai la tête brusquement et notai qu'elle mâchonnait sa lèvre inférieure en un tic nerveux.

-Euh... Si, bien sûr.

Moi qui cherchais à repousser autant que possible tout ce qui pouvait avoir attrait à mon ex... Tel est pris qui croyait prendre ! Enfin, bon, je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à ce petit papillon. Les garçons étaient tous là, de toutes façons. En effet, Marie et Daysia nous avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient eu des vacances anticipées et qu'ils comptaient les passer avec leur famille. Ici, quoi. Et si ils étaient tous plus ou moins pacifistes, Marie avait une carrure à faire pâlir d'envie un déménageur, Kanda savait se battre, Daysia était un pro pour ce qui était d'esquiver un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Pour le cas de Tiedoll... On va dire que je gardais mon avis pour moi. Et pour le cas de notre petit papillon ? Vous le savez autant que moi.

-D'accord, je le note.

Elle disparut aussitôt, comme par magie. Je cillai alors que son frère prit sa place face à moi. Je me relevai, m'asseyant pour lui laisser de la place. Il s'accouda à ses genoux, croisant ses mains sous son nez. Il ne jeta pas un regard en ma direction et j'attendais qu'il ouvre la bouche.

-Lavi.

Il suffisait qu'il prononce son nom pour que je sois tout ouïe.

-Est-ce que tu me donnes la permission de le tuer, toi ? La dernière fois, ça m'a été interdit et je n'ai donc pas pu lui régler son compte à ce connard.

Je restai figé en entendant cela. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? J'étais bien conscient que je n'étais sûrement pas le premier qui s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, mais j'espérais être le dernier.

-Non. Je le traînerais plutôt en justice. Ce n'est pas comme si il n'y avait aucune trace de tout cela.

-Ça ne fonctionnera pas, assura-t-il.

Je sentis la fureur m'emplir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ?

-Parce que ça n'a pas fonctionné. Y avait-il de quelconques témoins lors de ton agression ?

-Kurocho.

Je le vis se tendre à l'entente du surnom.

-Ma sœur elle-même n'aura pas le droit de paraître comme témoin, désolé.

-Et pourquoi cela ? M'étonnai-je, mi-curieux, mi-furieux.

-Parce qu'elle est passé, elle-aussi, entre les griffes du _Rot Häse_.

-Pardon ?

-_Lapin rouge_, grogna-t-il. C'est de l'allemand. C'est en rapport avec un conte japonais. Cherche pas.

Il se releva et quitta la pièce, me laissant un peu sonné. Kurocho serait elle aussi passé par là ? Non... ça devait être une erreur. Lavi ne se serait pas attaqué à une jeune fille aussi angélique ! Non. Daysia risqua un coup d'œil en ma direction que j'interceptai. Il soupira en me voyant hausser les sourcils en réponse. Il me fit signe de prendre place auprès de lui tout en mettant sa partie en pause.

-On aime pas trop aborder le sujet à la maison, alors je vais faire vite, débuta-t-il. Vichina est une jeune fille très ouverte, passionnée, intelligente. Et incroyablement belle. Et je ne dis pas ça en ma qualité de frère adoptif. Partout où elle allait, elle attirait les regards, quel que soit le lieu, les personnes ou la raison. Possédant un grand cœur, elle était souvent bien considérée. On était fier d'elle, d'une stupide fierté. Ce n'était pas une enfant gâtée et c'est ce qui plaisait aux gens. Elle l'est toujours, mais elle s'est refermée depuis, sortant et parlant peu. Je t'avouerais même que ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu parler naturellement avec quelqu'un en dehors de notre famille. Mais bon.

Je l'écoutais sans mot dire. Ainsi, Kurocho s'appelait Vichina ? C'était toujours ça d'appris.

-Et puis, elle est tombée amoureuse. Nous, évidemment, on a pas trop apprécié. C'était notre petite sœur, on arrivait pas assimiler l'arrivée d'un autre homme que nous dans son univers. On en était jaloux. Elle rêvait de lui, en parlait jusqu'à plus soif, avant de finalement emménager chez lui. Oh ! Elle venait toujours nous voir, elle ne nous avait pas oublié, heureusement. Mais... on l'a trouvée différente. Au début, on s'était dit que c'était à cause du changement. Une dizaine d'années qu'elle vivait avec nous quatre, et là voici soudainement avec un seul garçon. Ou peut-être la séparation avec son frère ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je sais, mais je me répète. À l'orphelinat, ils étaient inséparables. On ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre, hormis à l'heure de la douche, et encore. L'autre attendait dehors tandis que celui qui se lavait s'activait. Ils partageaient la même chambre et certaines nuits le même lit. La directrice et les autres éducateurs s'en arrachaient les cheveux, ça je peux te le dire. Alors, quand elle est allée habiter chez son copain, c'était la première fois qu'elle se séparait de son frère. Et ça faisait quelque chose, on voyait surtout les répercussions sur Yû parce qu'il était avec nous, mais quand elle était à nouveau avec nous, ils pouvaient rester des heures à simplement se tenir dans les bras et ce n'était pas rare de les voir s'endormir ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qui les relie, mais ça fait froid dans le dos, j'trouve.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause. Il semblait hésiter à poursuivre ses révélations. Comme si ce qui allait s'ensuivre était considéré comme secret défense. Je ne fis aucun geste pour lui demander de poursuivre ou, au contraire, s'arrêter là.

-Elle semblait irradier de bonheur tout en brûlant de l'intérieur. Son frère semblait être pris dans de sombres confidences. Ce fut là une période que nous n'aimons pas nous rappeler, pas plus que celle qui suivit. Lorsque nous l'avons retrouvée. En tout et pour tout, leur relation avait duré... oh... environ un an. Mais ils ne vivaient ensemble que depuis moins de trois mois. Et c'est à la fin du terme qu'elle changea du tout pour le tout. Son copain l'avait abandonnée au fond d'une ruelle en cul-de-sac, le bras atrocement charcuté, voire brûlé, le visage ainsi que le reste du corps parcourue de cicatrices. Et baignant dans son sang.

À partir de là, mon interlocuteur se triturait les doigts, jetant de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil en direction de l'escalier d'où pouvait surgir n'importe qui.

-La faire revenir à nous n'a pas été simple. En aucun cas. Elle ne communiquait plus. Du tout. Même pas avec son frère. C'est à ce moment-là que Kanda est devenu ce qu'il est maintenant. Méfiant envers tout le monde, violent, pessimiste et peu confiant. Sans oublier hyper-protecteur envers sa jumelle. Je peux te dire qu'il en a souffert. Elle ne se laissait approcher par personne, encore moins par les hommes. Le personnel médical, n'en parlons pas. Je te dis pas le truc. C'était l'horreur. Je me rappelle que l'on parlait à peine entre nous. Vicky, c'est un peu notre petite sœur à tous. C'est la plus jeune d'entre nous, on l'a toujours protégée, des gens comme de la vie, mais on avait échoué. Et on s'est pris notre échec en pleine gueule, ça je peux te le dire. Kanda était là tout les jours pour nous le rappeler, ne serait-ce que par sa seule présence. Que ce soit par son apparence, sa ressemblance folle avec Vichina, ou par son attitude. Tiedoll ne sortait plus de son atelier. M'est avis qu'il pleurait tout son soûl au lieu de peindre, mais bon. Marie et moi on s'est plongé comme jamais dans nos études. On cherchait pas à oublier le goût amer d'avoir raté, mais on tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas plonger avec elle, on était persuadé que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'on fasse. Elle avait toujours été optimiste et pleine de vie. Oui, on peut le dire, Lavi l'a totalement détruite, on retrouvera pas la Vichina du début.

-Mais... hésitai-je. Vous... Kanda a parlé d'un procès...

-Bien sûr, on a traîné ce salaud devant les tribunaux, mais il s'en est sorti comme un chef, son avocat étant des plus compétents, absence de témoins réels, en dehors de nous, mais on était la famille. Je me rappelle qu'on a du tenir fermement Yû pour éviter qu'il ne le réduise en charpie. Il était remonté, et on était pareil. Il soutenait mordicus que Vic' avait été violée, mais en absence de preuves tangibles, on ne pouvait rien prouver...

Il serrait les poings à s'en faire mal, ses phalanges en blanchirent sur le coup.

-Mais il semble que ça aille mieux, poursuivit-il. Elle redevient peu à peu elle-même. Et je pense que tu n'y es pas étranger, mon vieux.

Je m'empourprai suite au sous-entendu alors qu'il reprenait sa partie là où il l'avait laissée. Sonné, je me relevai et sortis dans le jardin, histoire de m'aérer l'esprit, ressentant le besoin. Je crois bien que j'allais devoir revoir mon avis sur la miss.

-Coucou Allen ! Me salua subitement celle-ci.

À genoux dans l'herbe, elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un tableau champêtre. Ses deux tresses étaient ornées de fleurs coupées, le soleil la couvrait de rayons lumineux. Quelques papillons voletaient autour d'elle sans s'en approcher pour autant. Les plantes l'entourant m'arrivaient à la hauteur des genoux et à la moitié de ses bras. Son chemisier vert à carreaux blancs était ouvert comme si elle avait eu trop chaud... ou alors était-ce ainsi, à l'achat déjà ?

Je la rejoignis à pas lents et elle me fit asseoir en riant avant de ficher une fleur sur mon oreille, provoquant un rougissement de ma part, ce qui ne fit que la faire rire un peu plus. J'avais l'impression de sentir pas moins de quatre paires d'yeux dans le dos. Si si. Et ne me dites pas que j'étais parano. Nul besoin d'avoir beaucoup d'imagination pour deviner Daysia qui nous épiait de son canapé par la porte-fenêtre du salon ; encore moins Marie qui captait nos échanges depuis sa fenêtre ; ne parlons pas de Kanda qui nous _surveillait_ depuis sa propre fenêtre ; sans évidemment oublier les yeux perçants de Tiedoll nous fixant depuis celle sombre de son atelier. À vous faire froid dans le dos, je vous le dis. Brr. Merci pour la confiance.

* * *

**Voracity666  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à vous !**

**Un chapitre estival (fait chaud, hein ?!) pour ceux qui se préparent à reprendre (un peu comme moi)  
**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant !  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Puis, alors que je me prêtais diligemment aux jeux de la jeune fille qui entreprenait de me faire passer une couronne de fleur un brin bancal tout en babillant gaiement, je saisis que ce n'était pas moi qu'ils scrutaient ainsi, mais bien Kurocho et sa joie de vivre. Je souris gentiment en réaction à cette attitude si protectrice.

-Vichina ? Tentai-je.

-Yep bonhomme ? Répondis l'interpelée l'esprit ailleurs.

-Non, rien, souris-je.

Elle tourna sa tête en ma direction, curieuse et je lui adressai un large sourire amusé.

-Oh ! Réalisa-t-elle. C'est la première fois que tu utilises mon prénom !

-J'y peux rien si tu ne t'étais pas présentée, grognai-je en réponse, un peu boudeur.

Était-ce de ma faute si ce n'était pas moi ?

-Je ne l'avais pas fait ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Absolument pas. Je suis catégorique.

-Ah bon.

Elle reposa une couronne de fleurs qu'elle venait de tresser sur ses genoux, un air un peu pensif accroché au visage. Elle tendit sa main vers moi que je pris sans comprendre.

-Vichina Kanda, enchantée.

-Allen Walker, de même.

Son sourire s'allongea , elle poursuivit sa tresse et je la regardai faire. Je soupirai doucement en la voyant faire dans la lumière calme du soleil. On aurait vraiment cru à une fée. Une jolie et gentille fée. Aux grands-frères un peu trop protecteurs. Beuheuheu.

* * *

-Bon, on y est ! Chantonna Vichina en sortant de la voiture.

Son frère sortit du côté conducteur alors que les autres et moi descendions de la deuxième voiture avec une remorque. Bien que Lavi et moi vivions ensemble depuis au moins trois ans, et que c'était moi qui avait emménagé dans son appartement, ça n'empêchait pas le fait que j'avais accumulé avec le temps et que ça risquait d'être encombrant. On avait décidé de débarquer lundi, car c'était le jour où on pouvait être sûr de ne pas le croiser. Après, il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il n'ait pas changé les serrures...

-Oh ! Mais c'est Allen !

-Bonjour Road.

Je souris à la fillette que je connaissais bien.

-Tu es enfin sortit de l'hôpital ?

-Hein ?

Avec ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours, j'avais oublié mon passage à but médical... Ou avais-je tenté de l'occulter inconsciemment ?

-Euh... Oui, bien sûr ! Me repris-je en me frottant l'arrière du crâne. Lavi est là ?

-Nan, il est partit tôt ce matin, comme toujours, désolée.

-Pas grave !

_Au contraire, même..._ Pensai-je.

-Bon, on va pas rester dehors dix plombes Moyashi ! Grogna Kanda.

Je décidai de ne pas lui répondre, restant tourné vers Road.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'ouvrir, s'il-te plait ? J'ai oublié mes clés et comme Lavi n'est pas là...

-Pas de problème ! Sourit gaiement la fillette, je vais la demander à tonton !

Elle disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment en un coup de vent avant de revenir, tirant par la manche de son pull blanc élimé l'adulte dont elle parlait.

-Salut Allen ! Sourit-il.

-Bonjour Joyd.

Un mégot au coin de sa bouche, ses yeux cachés derrière ses grosses lunettes aux verres en spirale, les cheveux bouclés en tout sens, Joyd ne payait pas de mine. Certes. Et pourtant, je peux vous assurer qu'il pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voudrait, rien qu'en enlevant ses lunettes !

-Road m'a dit que tu avais oublié tes clés ? C'est ballot... Heureusement que j'ai les miennes, hein !

Je lui adressai un sourire de remerciement. On pouvait vraiment compter sur lui.

-Merci beaucoup.

On allait entrer tous les deux, avec Road, mais je me fis harponner le bras.

-Alleeeen... Je peux venir avec toi, dis ?

Je soupirai face au regard de chien battu qu'elle me lançait.

-Bien sûr Vic', viens donc.

-Cool !

Son frère et elle échangèrent un regard, telle une conversation silencieuse, avant qu'elle ne relâche mon bras en souriant largement. Elle souriait largement, et semblait prête à sautiller partout. Ce qu'elle aurait sûrement fait si nous avions été à la maison.

-Tu t'es trouvé une petite-amie ? Susurra Road en engloutissant une sucette violette avec une spirale rose.

-Hein ? Quoi !

Je virai au rouge poivron instantanément, alors que le rire de Joyd tintait à mes oreilles et que Vichina semblait lutter pour ne pas faire de même.

-Mais pas du tout !

-Allen va vivre chez nous ! Lança-t-elle.

Un silence se fit dans la cage d'ascenseur, suivit d'un innocent "Bah quoi ?" de la miss.

-C'est pas ce que vous croyez, débutai-je piteusement.

-C'est géniiial Allen ! Se mit à crier Road.

-Je suis fier de toi, vieux, déclara Joyd.

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'au 7° étage où se trouvait l'appartement.

Le fumeur ouvrit tranquillement la porte à l'aide de son trousseau de passe-partout avant de repartir, tirant Road à sa suite qui me salua d'une manière désinvolte.

-Ils sont sympa ! Déclara mon amie.

-Joyd est le concierge de cet immeuble, il garde Road quand son frère travaille et qu'elle a fini ses cours.

-Elle est mignonne.

-Elle peut devenir casse-pied très vite, mais oui.

Je lui fis signe d'entrer. Je me dirigeai directement vers la chambre, m'attendant à... à un peu plein de choses, en fait, tandis qu'elle faisait le tour du propriétaire. Elle "repérait". Peut-être voulait-elle ainsi découvrir le nouveau Lavi. Essayer d'en connaître un peu plus sur son ancien amour... Qu'en sais-je ?

De mon côté, j'étais assez rassuré : je craignais qu'il ne se soit pris à mes affaires, particulièrement celles sentimentales et personnelles. Heureusement, il n'en était rien.

Vichina revint vers moi après sa petite promenade, et m'aida à emballer mes affaires.

Et, effectivement, l'aide des garçons ne fut pas totalement inutile, même si on avait finalement vu un peu trop grand avec les véhicules, mais bon, comme disait Vichina, on aurait pris plus petit et on se serait bien trouvé, tiens !

Mais bon, passons.

Au moment présent, je suis coincé avec Yû, Daysia s'étant éclipsé un peu plus tôt. Tiedoll nous avait proposé à tous deux de faire chambre commune, histoire que la jeune fille ne reste pas éternellement sur le canapé, les garçons ne pouvant pas l'accueillir toutes les nuits non plus, question d'intimité.

Alors, me voilà à tenter de me faire oublier, un Japonais fulminant dans un coin. Et j'ai sacrément peur... Pourquoi est-ce que son regard n'arrête pas de faire un aller-retour de sa lame à ma personne ? J'ai très très peur...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner sous son regard transperçant mon dos. Pitié, à l'aide !

Je rangeai mes affaires dans le placard dont Kanda m'avait cédé la moitié. J'étais tellement tendu que j'avais l'impression que mes muscles crissaient à chaque mouvement. Je sursautai au moindre bruit, aussi minime soit-il. Particulièrement le bruit de chute dans les escaliers de la part de Tiedoll. À ce moment-là, je crois bien que j'aurais pus éclater en sanglot, persuadé que j'étais que ma mort allait bientôt survenir.

-Hey, les gars, vous avez s...

Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'allais me cacher dans son dos.

-Kanda, sois un peu plus ouvert, voyons ! Tu terrorises ce pauvre petit, le gourmanda gentiment Tiedoll en le sentançant du doigt.

_Euh... Il compte vraiment lui faire peur, là ?_

J'échangeais un regard avec Daysia qui se contenta de soupirer.

_Eh oui, c'était toujours comme ça._

_Je suis chez des fous. Au secours._

Devant moi, Kanda grommela je-ne-sais-quoi, mais il n'avait pas l'air plus convaincu que ça. Et dire que j'allais devoir dormir avec un truc pareil... Je devrais peut-être aller faire mon testament, moi...

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours voter pour votre fanfic préférée (des miennes) sur mon profil :D  
**

**Voracity666**


End file.
